Seto's Secret in Troubled Skies
by pitplayer67
Summary: Serenity gets lost on the Kaiba Kraft 3 ship. she winds up in his room alone. rating for lemon in later chapter. Serenitykaiba.
1. Chapter 1: Seto's Secret

Alright people! This is my first ygo fic ever. So please be nice. But I must warn you. There might be some lemons to the story. If you think it has no plot now, just wait it gets better. Please read and review. Be nice, no flames please!!! I'm only a beginner.  
  
I would like to mention before the lawyers come chasing me.. Aaaahhhhh too late.  
  
Lawyer: Say it!  
  
Pitplayer67: Fine! I don't own any ygo characters. I wish.  
  
Chapter 1: Seto's Secret  
  
'Wow this ship is big.' Serenity thought as she explored Kaiba Craft 3. Serenity decided to explore the ship during her brother's duel so she wouldn't be watched constantly by Joey.  
  
She had wandered throughout the ship until she came to one last room. It was a room apart from every other room on the ship. She walked into it and as soon as she closed the door, it locked. No matter how hard she pounded on the door it would not open. She started to panic when she heard foot steps coming her way. Serenity hid in the closet, praying that who ever was coming wouldn't come to the closet.  
  
She put her ear to the door and listened. Praying that Kaiba wouldn't come to the closest  
  
"I wonder why the mutt's sister wasn't at the duel. She's always watches her brother duel." Seto thought out loud to himself. "Either way it's time to have a little fun then take a nap.  
  
As he crawled into his king size bed, he messed up the sheets as if he were trying to hide something by making it look like he tossed and turned in bed. Now only Serenity would know Kaiba's real secret.  
  
"Now time for a little fun!" Kaiba chuckled to himself as he crawled into his bed.  
  
About ten minutes later Serenity was half dazed and stiff for kneeling in the spacious closet for a long time. She heard something very disturbing come from the room outside of the one she was in.  
  
"OH SERENITY!!" Kaiba moaned. Once Serenity heard this, she stared wide eyed into the dark depths of the closet. She gasped when she realized that Kaiba had moaned her name while pleasuring himself.  
  
Seto's sharp ears caught the quiet gasp that came from his closet. Kaiba immediately threw the blankets over his throbbing cock that was still twitching from the action it had just performed.  
  
"Who's there!?" Kaiba barked. The coldness had returned to his voice unlike when he moaned Serenity's name.  
  
Serenity slowly opened the door and emerged with tears in her eyes. Kaiba stared at her wide eyed long enough for a quick thought. 'Kami she's beautiful!' After that, what had just happened had sunk into Kaiba's brain.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?!" Kaiba said harshly to her.  
  
"I.was e.exploring t.the ship.while.Joey.was.dueling.so.he.wouldn't.watch.m.me like a h.hawk." Serenity finally managed to stammer between sobs of fear. All Kaiba did was stare back. The coldness that was in his voice was in his eyes too. Complete silence filled the room. That is.until Kaiba broke it.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Ha Ha people!! I left a cliff hanger. Stay tuned. I'm pretty sure lemon in next chappie. You know what. One more thing.know that little purple button down there that says review, well do it. * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Alone with Kaiba

Chapter 2: Alone With Kaiba  
  
"Come here!" Kaiba repeated, but Serenity still didn't move.  
  
"Come here!" Kaiba said once more. Serenity finally walked over to Kaiba. It was true that Serenity had had a crush on Kaiba since the first day she saw him, but she was still scared of him.  
  
Serenity stood in front of Kaiba. Hands at her sides and head down to hide her fear.  
  
"Sit." Kaiba commanded. Serenity sat on his bed next to him.  
  
While Serenity sat next to him with her hands balled in fists at her sides and her eyes tightly held shut with tears still streaming out of them, Kaiba did something that surprised Serenity. Seto had wiped away her tears.  
  
"Shhh. You know I love you and you know my secret. You are the only person to see my soft side other than Mokuba. I also highly suggest not telling your brother about this." Kaiba said gently.  
  
With that Serenity had let her barriers down. Kaiba's hand immediately started searching her body. Feeling every spot he could get his hands in. Kaiba managed to find serenity's shirt and started to slide his hand underneath it. When he got to her bra, he slid his hand behind her to unclasp the clasp on her back. With one snap of his fingers the clasp came undone.  
  
"I see a problem with this. Do you?" Kaiba whispered seductively in Serenity's ear.  
  
Serenity knew what Kaiba was talking about so she slipped off her baby blue t-shirt and her bra at the same time.  
  
Kaiba's hands went straight to her firm but small chest. While one hand explored her chest the other went to her chin to bring her face to his in a fiery kiss. Tongues intertwined while Serenity started to feel Kaiba's well formed body.  
  
Kaiba stopped massaging Serenity's chest and went to her shorts. He tugged a little bit and pulled them off with her underwear and shoes.  
  
"Little cold? Why don't you slide in here with me?" Kaiba said.  
  
With that Serenity slid under Kaiba's already messy sheets. While sliding in she had to crawl over Kaiba. She felt his hard erection, and then realized how much her body ached with need.  
  
Once Serenity was in bed, Kaiba slid on top of her. A kiss was once more in play. Then Kaiba moved from the mouth to the collar bone and worked his way down until he came to her breasts. He stopped there to suck on one while sliding the other hand down between her legs.  
  
Kaiba rubbed his fingers over her warm wet core teasing her with pleasure. Serenity moaned that she wanted more. She started playing with her own chest as self stimulation.  
  
"Kami! Please put a finger in!"  
  
"With pleasure my lady."  
  
Kaiba thrust his finger in her. Kaiba could tell she was a virgin by the way she cringed when his finger entered her. He started to thrust his finger in and out until she was on the verge of cumming.  
  
"Don't cum bitch. Want me in you?" Kaiba said.  
  
"Fuck me Seto!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"Certainly." Kaiba responded.  
  
Kaiba threw back the bed sheets and positioned himself over her. Serenity could feel the head of his cock over her warm core.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
Serenity nodded and gulped.  
  
Kaiba plunged into her. Serenity screamed in pain, but Kaiba moaned in pleasure.  
  
'So tight! So warm.' Seto thought to himself.  
  
Serenity put her legs around Kaiba's waist and helped get him going. Soon pain was replaced by pleasure and pure animal lust.  
  
One body inside another, entwined as one. The two bodies in rhythm with one another. When Seto thrusted, so did Serenity.  
  
Soon Serenity had her first orgasm.  
  
"SETO!" She moaned.  
  
Seto could feel his release coming too.  
  
'Kami I can't take much more of this!' Seto though to himself.  
  
Finally Seto reached his climax and Serenity reached another.  
  
With one final thrust Kaiba cummed inside Serenity.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
After each one was cleaned up, it was passed midnight. Serenity got dressed again and went back to her room quietly hoping Joey would be asleep when she came.  
  
She opened the door and Joey was in the chair waiting for her.  
  
"Where were ya sis?"

* * *

sorry i have another cliff hanger, but i wrote this story a few months ago. im reposting it because it was booted under my old name. the same person reported me three times.

please review. i felt good when i wrote this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Love or Lust?

Chapter 3: Love or Lust?  
  
"Where were ya sis?" Joey repeated once again.  
  
"I was exploring the ship and I uh...got lost. Yeah that's right. I got lost." Serenity knew Joey didn't buy her excuse but she knew he wouldn't press the subject till she was ready to talk. She knew he didn't buy her excuse by the weird look he gave her. "If you need me I'll be in my room." She then left the room.  
  
Once Serenity knew her room door was shut and locked, she pulled out her diary that she kept hidden in her luggage in a special compartment where her pads and tampons were supposed to be. She knew no one would look there for anything.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
Today was scary and weird at the same time, yet it was cool. I never knew that Seto Kiaba, the Seto Kiaba, pleasured himself. Wow! He is a normal human being. (laughs) I found out today he loves me...but something else troubles me. Is it love or was it just lust and the fact that I happened to be in the room and he somehow knew? Well I'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store for me.  
On other matters...Seto is AWSOME in bed. Kami! He fucks like the best of people out there. He's got the package deal too. Big dick and all. We'll I'm going to go to bed now. I know I'm going to be sore in the morning from this.  
  
With lotsa luv,  
Serenity  
_  
Serenity shut out the lights and looked at the clock. It was well past one in the morning. _'Wow.'_ She thought, _'I was up late tonight...that's ok. I had some fun tonight._' Little did Serenity know was that she had been ovulating.  
  
Serenity woke up about 10 in the morning to the sounds of the intercom telling all the duelists to come see who is battling next. She hurried out the door to see who it was. She was still in her clothes because she didn't change into her pajamas last night due to how late it was.  
  
When she got there the duelists had already been chosen. Joey had won the duel yesterday so now he was up against Yami Yugi.  
  
_'Perfect!'_ Serenity thought to herself.  
  
Kiaba was thinking the same thing. _'This is going to be good. Not only is the mutt not going to be able to watch his sister constantly, but she likes me so he can't do anything about it.'  
_  
Five minutes later the battle started, but Serenity could help but not keep her eyes off Kiaba. Seto noticed this gave a small smile her way. Serenity couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Excuse me you guys, I have to go to the restroom." Serenity said and ran off so that the others wouldn't see her blush. Serenity had no intent on going to the bathroom though; she was going to Kiaba's room. 'Kami! I need more of what happened last night!'  
  
Kaiba saw her run off towards the elevator. He gave a weird look at where she was running off too, and then he noticed her blush. He now had a smug smile on his face. _'She's going to my room I bet. The mutt's sister wants more. Good. This is all going to plan.'  
_  
Little did Kiaba know was that seduction was a force not to be tampered with.  
  
Serenity arrived at Kiaba's room after five minutes of sprinting. She punched in the code that Kiaba had given her before she left the night before. She was clad in her bra and underwear when Kiaba walked in the door, then locked it behind him and shut off all intercoms to and from his room.  
  
"So you wanted more." He said with a sly tone of voice.  
  
"Kami it was hard to not think about you!" She panted coming up to him and kissing him. He embraced her and gave into her kiss. Tongues danced once again explore every crevice of each others mouths. Then she pulled a line that Kiaba had used on her the previous night.  
  
"I see a problem with this." She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"You're absolutely right." Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and snapped it off like the night before. Her firm but small breasts bounced into view and he started kissing them. Taking one nipple into his mouth and take the other into his hand and massaging it.  
  
Serenity tugged at his trench coat that he wears and pulled it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then she reached for the shirt but Kiaba had already beaten her to it He stopped massaging her breast and was unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off and threw it to the floor with the other pile of clothing that had already been discarded. Serenity's hands were already working at his pants so he helped her out by taking them off and seeing his huge cock spring into action.  
  
_'He went commando...sexy!'_ She thought to herself.  
  
He shred Serenity's bikini style underwear with a tear of his fingers at the seam.  
  
"Now only one thing left to do my lady." He said with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
"What's that?" Serenity said. Kiaba knew she was just teasing him.  
  
"To get under the covers." Kiaba finished his sentence.  
  
Both crawled under the covers and Kiaba immediately started to begin to finger her. Serenity's light moans caused his arousal to get even harder than it already was. 'Kami I need to have her. I need to feel her.' Kiaba thought to himself.  
  
"Want me in you?" He whispered.  
  
"YES!!" She moaned almost approaching orgasm.  
  
With that he thrust into her and began to pump. Slow at first, both moaning made the experience more pleasurable. Kiaba could feel his release coming. Serenity felt a climax coming like never before.  
  
With one final thrust Kiaba climax and released his juices into Serenity and Serenity climaxed like never before. Her moan was so loud he almost had to put his hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Both collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.  
  
Then all of a sudden, someone pounded on the door.  
  
"Who is it!?" Kiaba screamed harshly at the unknown knocker.  
  
"Geez Seto! I just wanted to know if I could use your big flat screen T.V. to play some video games." Mokuba yelled through the metal door.  
  
"Mokuba now is not a good time. Go away!"  
  
"FINE!!" Mokuba grumbled through the door.  
  
"Seto that was too close for comfort." Serenity said.  
  
"I know."  
  
Mokuba had never left the door after he yelled fine. So he heard serenity's voice.  
  
'Those two are sleeping with each other! Maybe I should tell Joey. Wait no...Serenity was always nice to me, I want her to be happy. Let's see how this works out. Maybe I can do a little blackmailing in here.' Mokuba left with a sly fox like smile on his face.

* * *

I wonder what mokuba will do? review and hopefully ill get an idea and write a 4th chapter. if you want another lemon, you have to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4: My Own Room

Ok! Ok! You all yelled at me for ending the story so I came up with another chapter. I came up with the idea at 12:30 in the morning. Don't worry I wont skimp on the lemons either. Thanks to all the people who told me Mokuba should blackmail Seto.

* * *

Chapter 4: My Own Room

The next morning Serenity went to Kiaba's room before all the duels started

"Seto...may I have my own room away from Joey?"

"What makes you want that?" Kaiba asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think you know why." Serenity said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Why don't your come in here to discuss your room before anyone sees you here." Kaiba said while winking at Serenity.

Serenity walks into his room and Kiaba shuts the door and kisses her immediately. Serenity kisses back with passion and Seto picks her up bridal style and brings her to the bed. When he sets her down, immediately starts fumbling with her shirt to get it off.

Once Serenity's shirt was off, Seto flipped open the front clasp to her bra and lets her little but firm tits bounce into view.

"You are so beautiful." He said before letting his mouth explore every inch of her chest. Serenity moaned and arched her back when he started playing with her nipple with his tongue. With his other free hand he worked at undoing her short shorts she always wore.

With a quick buck from serenity, Seto had the shorts off along with her underwear. He moved one of his long fingers down between her legs to see how wet she was while his mouth was sucking one the other breast.

Seto could feel his aching member pulsing through his pants. Serenity felt his member bulging from his pants and decided to release it from its cage. She unzipped his pants and he allowed her to take them off.

_'He went commando...SEXY!!'_ Serenity thought.

He took of his shirt and she let her hands wander across his chest before working their way down to his dick. He moaned with pleasure as he kissed her.

Seto trailed kisses down here neck, down to between her breasts, then finally down her stomach and to her wet clit. Once his tongue hit her warm folds, she screamed in ecstasy. Wanted to hear her call his name, he moved his tongue down to her no longer virgin womanhood and stuck his tongue in lapping up her juices while his fingers gently massaged her clit causing her to buck.

"Tsk! Tsk! If my bitch wants more, she's got to be good." Kiaba said teasingly.

"Please SETO!! I can't hold hit much longer. Please take me now!" Serenity begged.

"Alright then." Seto said as he positioned his cock at her entry.

With one quick thrust he was in her and she was arching her back to get more into him. He started off slow to tease her. Then he sped up because it was getting hard for him to hold himself.

_'She is so tight...so warm!'_ Seto thought.

Thrusting in an out, faster and faster, for twenty minutes later both finally climaxed at once.

Seto quickly withdrew himself and told her to get dressed and out before anyone figured out what happened.

Just after she left his room he heard a knock on the door.

"SETO! YOU"RE LATE TO YOUR OWN TOURNAMENT!" Mokuba hollered through the door.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!" He yelled through the door back at Mokuba. While walking to where the duelists are, Mokuba drops a hint.

"It's not like you to be late to your own tournament." He finished smirking. "I wonder why? Maybe it has something to do with Serenity?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I heard you two the other night. Geez, Seto, you are human after all." Mokuba laughed. "If you love really love Serenity, won't let Joey find out. So when we find out what's on the Winged Dragon of Ra card, it's going to cost you."

"Name your price!"

"Be nice to Joey for a month and invite him and the gang over for a huge party."

"That's too far!!"

"That's my price. Take it or leave it, but remember Serenity will suffer the consequences if you refuse."

"Fine! You have yourself a deal." Seto said to his younger brother grumbling. "My! My! You have become quite the businessman. You could take over after me yet."

Mokuba gave his older brother a look of pure terror as he walked away.

* * *

At the end of they day all the duels were done, Kaiba went to the Wheeler's room.

_'Remember the deal for Serenity's sake!'_ Seto thought to himself.

"KAIBA! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Joey screamed at Kaiba.

"I'm here to take Miss Wheeler to her new room." Seto said politely.

"Serenity, what's he talking about?" Joey asked his sister thoroughly confused.

"I asked for my own room. Simple as that." Serenity said and left.

A few moments later, Seto broke the Silence.

"Mokuba heard us fucking the night and for your sake I have to be nice to your brother."

"Oh!" Serenity said shocked.

"Mokuba is blackmailing me." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I'm proud of him. He beat me at my own game."

When they got to Serenity's new room, Serenity looked around, I was as nice as Kiaba's and coincidentally it was also next door to his. There was also a door connecting the two rooms.

"Here you are Serenity." Seto said. "Mines right next door."

"Thank you Seto. Would you like to come in?" Serenity asked.

"I'd love to."

Seto walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Serenity giggled.

Serenity walked into the bathroom and took out a sexy lace underwear and bra she bought for a dare at a birthday party for one of her friends. It was a black lace see through thong with a matching bra.

She came out of the bathroom and saw Seto was already naked in bed as if reading her mind of what was to come.

Seto saw her and got and instant hard on.

"You like what you see?" Serenity said slyly.

All Seto could do was nod and stare.

"Now, now my big boy. Am I that sexy you can do nothing but stare."

Once again all Seto could do was nod.

Serenity kissed him and Seto passionately kissed back. Both of them are rolling on the bed. Seto's hands working already on removing the black lace bra and thong. Serenity was feeling her hands on Seto's already fully hard cock.

Serenity broke the kiss and started moving her head lower and lower until she reached his dick. She licked his shaft and caused him to shudder in pleasure. Then she put his whole head in her mouth and most of his shaft. In and out she bobbed her head until he was about ready to cum, but before he did, she stopped sucking him and put his head at the spot of her womanhood.

With a little buck up he was in her. Once again Seto's head was swimming with no thoughts but once again of pure animal lust. Serenity rode him to the edge. He found out something about himself that he never did before. He climaxed with her but with out cumming. He was ready for round two and so was she. They repeated this for hours until both couldn't take it anymore and with two final thrust both climaxed for the 6th time and Seto finally cummed.

Seto wound his way on top of her somewhere in the middle of everything and he the collapsed next to her in her bed. Both sweaty and swimming in the after effects of their final climax together. They fell asleep in her bed holding each other.

* * *

Alright that should suffice for a while. I already have somewhat of an idea for the next chapter. But their might not be a lemon in it. I hope this made you guys happy. TWO lemons for you. Please review. I really want to know what you think of this. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I will be updating soon. I finally got Microsoft Word back. My computer had crashed a month ago or so and the guy that had the disk finally came and put it on my computer last week. I would have updated sooner, but I absolutely hate word perfect with a passion.

So if you have any ideas for my story, please send them my way. Either email them to me (email is in bio thing, make sure you put story idea in subject)or leave them in a review. Special thanks will be given to those who's ideas I use.

Thank you much for listening!

Pitplayer67


End file.
